Nightmare
by SilverTheHedgehog13
Summary: Era enorme.tenía grandes ventanales divididos por pilares, sus dimensiones eran tan grandes que no podía imaginarla por completo, pero aun así, se podía ver que no era más alta que tres pisos. una casa llamativa. demasiado como para estar abandonada./regalo de día de brujas para ustedes C: Feliz día de brujas C:


**Nightmare**

**[[Escuchar:** **Behold the Darkness - Medwyn Goodall]]**

Todo comenzó cuando la vi a lo lejos…era enorme…tenía grandes ventanales divididos por pilares, el techo era de tejas rojas, sus dimensiones eran tan grandes que no podía imaginarla por completo, pero aun así, se podía ver que no era más alta que tres pisos… era una casa llamativa. Una casa grande y hermosa…demasiado como para estar abandonada….

A las afueras de la casa había un vasto jardín, en el cual destacaba una serie de fuentes decorativas azotadas por el polvo, que había dejado la huella del tiempo en aquel extenso jardín lleno de plantas sin vida… debo aceptar que eso le daba un toque de misterio a la casa y eso era lo que tanto me llamaba la atención de ella…. No sabía por qué, pero al terminar mis misiones e intentar volver a mi casa, por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba ante esas enormes puertas hechas de hierro oxidado y cubiertas de maleza que dividían la casa del resto del mundo…era como si la casa me llamase de una u otra forma…

Poco a poco me di cuenta de que la mansión comenzaba a obsesionarme… compré un cuaderno de bocetos, en el cual dibujé todas y cada una de esas fuentes decorativas…había comenzado a observarlas desde lejos con un catalejo, estudiando todas y cada una de ellas…eran cinco en total, todas ellas circulares pero con una inscripción grabada en una placa rectangular al pie de cada una…una más llamativa y siniestra que la anterior…pero la que más me había llamado la atención era esa que mostraba una inscripción un tanto perturbadora y misteriosa: **_"El Cráneo Que Grita"_**

Así caí en la certeza de que realmente quería introducirme en esa casa… había algo en ella que me arrastraba dentro y fuera de mi curiosidad una y otra y otra vez….una noche me encontraba nuevamente dando giros en mi cama, pensando nuevamente en la casa…. Eran las once y treinta de la noche, en las calles no había un alma en las calles de Magnolia. No podía llamar a nadie a esa hora o seria regañado hasta la muerte, todos debían estar durmiendo… aun así, yo no podía conciliar el sueño… en mis pensamientos se encontraba de nuevo esa casa… llamándome de la misma forma que se había metido en mi cabeza… llenándome con toda esa insoportable curiosidad que me hacía desear con todas mis fuerzas descubrir que era lo que había dentro de ella…

Y una vez más… sin darme cuenta… ya me encontraba nuevamente frente a las puertas esa enorme casa… estaban cubiertas de óxido y estaban adornadas con enredaderas secas que le daban un aspecto un tanto tétrico… eso no me importaba…inclusive, me sorprendía que algún gremio oscuro no se hubiera dignado a poner su interés en esa hermosa casa aun. Debía haber cientos de cosas de incalculable valor ahí dentro…

Enredada de modo que pudiera mantener las puertas unidas y cerradas, se encontraba una silenciosa cadena que también había sufrido los estragos del tiempo. En ella se encontraba un enorme y grueso candado en su mayor parte roído por el óxido…solamente un ligero tirón fue suficiente para que el candado se rompiese…empujé entonces las enormes puertas, las cuelas me dieron la bienvenida con un estrepitoso chirrido que me lastimó un poco los oídos…Al desvanecerse el chirrido y abrir yo los ojos nuevamente, pude ver un camino de piedra que se extendía hasta el jardín y se dividía en diferentes direcciones….dejándome ver el objeto de mi obsesión… aquellas fuentes decorativas…

Me acerqué a ellas lentamente… pero algo no estaba bien… durante el trayecto sentía que algo m observaba… pero al girarme para ver de quien se trataba, no veía absolutamente nada…mis instintos comenzaron a alterarse, diciéndome que estaba en peligro, la adrenalina comenzó a disparar los latidos de mi corazón que se aceleraban cada vez más y me preparaba para la batalla si es que había alguna…pero al girarme por cuarta vez… era exactamente lo mismo… nada…**[[Fin del Track]]**

**[[Escuchar: Halloween Theme Song (Michael Myers) – Halloween OST.]]**

Por fin llegué hasta aquella fuente decorativa que llamaba más mi atención. Se trataba de la estatua de una bella mujer de largo cabello en ondas, sostenía en una de sus manos la réplica de un cráneo que parecía gritar, en la otra mano, llevaba una balanza que estaba fabricada en oro. La mujer estaba vestida con una túnica que parecía ondear con el paso del viento, sin embargo no lo hacía…no cabía duda de que esa mujer era muy bella…y esos ojos… me perdí en ellos por largo rato…estaban tan bien elaborados que podías sentir que ella te miraba también…esos ojos tan profundos mostraban una enorme tristeza, como si ella necesitara de una mano amiga que le dijera que todo estaba bien… inconsciente de mis actos estire mi mano con el fin de tocar ese rostro tallado en mármol blanco…pero justo antes de que pudiera siquiera rozar mi mano contra ella… algo salió de la fuente y me atacó saltando sobre mí y emitiendo un chillido ensordecedor…

Caímos al suelo…en todo nuestro forcejeo yo solo podía verla masa blanca y enmarañada que eran sus cabellos…luché con todo lo que pude por quitármela de encima, lo que me atacaba chillaba con fuerza, arañándome los brazos y tratando de morderme la cara. No supe exactamente que era esa cosa, pero cuando por fin pude darle un puñetazo, la cosa dejo de chillar… y simplemente desapareció…

Lejos de sentir miedo, estaba desconcertado. No i que rayos era esa cosa, no vi si era una persona tampoco, un animal tal vez, una especie de mago con la capacidad de desaparecer…me ponía furioso el hecho de que me hubiera arañado y hubiera tratado de morderme la cara. Me levanté del suelo y sacudí mi ropa. De reojo vi a un niño rubio parado a mi derecha y que se encontraba mirándome…pensando que podría decirme que rayos me había pasado hacia menos de dos minutos, me giré… pero al ver en la dirección que se supone estaba el… no había nadie…**[[Fin Del Track]]**

**[[Escuchar: Tubular Bells – The Exorcist OST]]**

En ese momento comencé a pensar que había gato encerrado en lo que acababa de vivir. Comencé a pensar en todas y cada una de las razones lógicas que se me pudieron ocurrir: bromas de mal gusto, fiebre, intoxicación con gas, la cual puede causar alucinaciones, inclusive pensé en la histeria…

No podía haber sido una broma, puesto que conmigo no había nadie y yo mismo había abierto el candado para entrar en el terreno que ocupaba la mansión. No era posible que mis compañeros de gremio estuvieran en ese terreno y no era posible que una persona normal saltara una pared de 3 metros de altura…no tenía fiebre, no había detectado el olor de algún gas en el lugar y sobre todo: había entrado en el terreno de la mansión completamente sano y cuerdo…

Así fui descartando todas y cada una de las opciones que tenía… algo raro estaba pasando y mi mente no podía procesar el que era… y entonces mire de nuevo a la estatua…pero para mí sorpresa… ella no se encontraba ahí…y en su lugar…se encontraba aquel cráneo que anteriormente sostenía…para mi horror…en su boca…se encontraba mi sangre…

-_tu error fue venir aquí…-_había dicho una voz femenina proveniente de la nada- _ahora todos querrán jugar contigo…_

Ahora por demás asustado, gire en todas direcciones en busca de la dueña de aquella voz que me había llamado… pero no encontré a nadie….mis nervios me hicieron sentir un cubetazo de agua helada en todo el cuerpo cuando escuché otra voz…esta vez era una voz masculina, amenazante y aterradora, para mi mayor espanto, la voz provenía de aquel cráneo que tenía mi sangre en el…

-Gray Fullbuster….ellos quieren conocerte…

¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? Esto comenzaba a tornarse molesto, por lo que, con toda la ira contenida, miré a la calavera hecha de mármol blanco y me di cuenta que mientras esa voz me hablaba… esta se movía…

El cráneo comenzó a flotar lentamente, lanzando nuevamente un chillido ensordecedor y acercándose a mí a toda velocidad. Intenté frenarlo con mi hielo pero mis poderes no me respondían, por lo que no me quedo otra más que correr. Intenté rodeando las demás fuentes decorativas, pero de ellas salían diferentes cosas que no sabía exactamente que eran, intentando halarme a ellas con el fin de ahogarme… eso no funcionaria, el grito del cráneo se volvía cada vez más fuerte, por lo tanto corrí en dirección a la salida… pero esta había desaparecido...

Impactado, tomé el camino contrario, pensando que tal vez y solo tal vez, esa cosa dejaría de perseguirme…cuando menos me lo espere, estaba abriéndome paso entre la maleza y las plantas secas, haciendo crujir las mismas bajo mis zapatos…cuando menos me lo esperé, ya me encontraba en la fachada de la casa, intentando desesperadamente abrir la puerta, la cual se encontraba atascada… atrás de mi estaba esa cosa, flotando lentamente acompañado de unas cosas hechas de agua y con miles de patas saliendo de sus cuerpos, más que aterrado, le di una patada a la puerta, la cual cedió de inmediato, me introduje en la casa e hice todo lo posible por cerrarla, pero no cedía. Después de varios intentos, logre cerrarla. No me había dado cuenta que detrás de mí, alguien me observaba.**[[Fin Del Sound Track]]**

**[[Escuchar: Pandora's Music Box – Nox Arcana]]**

Lentamente me di vuelta y miré ese basto recibidor… en donde se encontraba ella… era una niña rubia que estaba tirada en el suelo, con las piernas separadas del cuerpo y bajo ella estaba un charco de sangre. En su mano izquierda, aun pegada a su pecho, se encontraba un oso de peluche el cual parecía sostener con fuerza. Pero lo que me impactó fue que su cabeza había sido removida de su cuerpo y recolocada en su pecho… mirando fijamente hacia mí…y sonreía…como si estuviera feliz de verme. Pero había algo más en esa sonrisa…no supe exactamente que era hasta que lo percibí….un olor insoportable a podredumbre me hiso vomitar en el recibidor ante esa mirada sonriente y burlona…

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?...-pregunté vomitando por segunda vez… esto no estaba bien… algo había pasado en esa casa y si yo estaba ahí entonces debía saber que rayos era…intenté mirar de nuevo hacia la niña… pero ella ya no estaba ahí….y en su lugar, solamente quedaba el charco de sangre y un mensaje en la pared escrito con la misma…

**"Nunca podrás salir de aquí…"**

Suficiente… eso era demasiado…

comencé a correr, arriba y abajo, buscando desesperadamente una salida alternativa, pues no quería toparme de nuevo con aquel cráneo que chillaba….mi ansiedad aumentaba… no podía encontrar la salida… en su lugar encontraba ventanas que daban a paredes, escaleras que daban a ninguna parte y puertas que daban paso a abismos… inclusive había ventanas en el suelo…me sentía como si hubiera entrado en una de esas realidades alternativas…cada puerta que abra me daba paso a una cosa más aterradora que la otra… me sorprendí a mí mismo mucho más que alterado, aterrado…y fue en ese estado como llegue a un enorme cuarto en donde había un piano y un candelabro bonito que colgaba del techo. Me situé justo en medio de la habitación y mire a mi alrededor, buscando tal vez a alguien, a algo o simplemente una corriente de aire que me dijera por donde tenía que continuar…por fin lo aceptaba… estaba perdido en esa casa…parecía que los muros se movían por sí mismos, evitando que encontrara una forma de salir, como si me atrapara intencionalmente….**[[Fin del Track]]**

Entonces todo quedó en un silencio sepulcral….de pensar que se trataba de un silencio normal no me sentiría tan inquieto…había algo mas acompañándome en el silencio…pero por razones que ni yo mismo entendía…me negaba a voltear….

Me vi frente a un pasillo enorme lleno de puertas blancas…el suelo estaba azotado por el polvo al igual que el resto de la casa. Las puestas estaban bien conservadas, blancas… con números en ellas…cabe mencionar que ya estaba preparado para ver paredes tras las puertas, como en otras ocasiones… pero algo me decía que había algo diferente en ese extraño pasillo…tome aire una y otra vez…

**[[Escuchar:** **Gagool - Kevin MacLeod]]**

Me negaba a tratar de volver sobre mis pasos, pues seguramente me encontraría con algún bloqueo….la casa me tenía… después de un momento empecé a escuchar los latidos de mi propio corazón…di el primer paso…nada sucedió…di un segundo paso, algo aliviado me di cuenta de que nada sucedía…comencé a sentirme cómodo dentro de esa oscuridad…nada me pasaba, por lo tanto sonreí, comenzando a avanzar un poco más rápido. Tratando de elegir a que puerta me adentraría… entonces la vi a ella…

Era pequeña. Estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido de flores y llevaba el cabello castaño y suelto. Sujetaba una muñeca en su mano…no parecía nada aterrador…me acerqué suavemente tratando de no asustarla… entonces ella alzó su mirada hacia mí y mi sonrió tranquila… extrañado abrí la boca para hablarle… pero ella se me adelantó…

-¿también quieres jugar? Será divertido…-confundido parpadeé un par de veces.

-oe... ¿A qué...?

No alcancé a terminar la pregunta, pues unos brazos salidos del suelo la sujetaron por las piernas y la halaron hacia abajo. Ella emitió una risita divertida y desapareció de mi vista. Dejando tirada su hermosa muñeca. Apresurado, corrí hacia ella tratando de encontrar una forma por la que ella hubiera podido descender por algún tobogán…. No había nada…. Traté de buscar una explicación lógica a que ella hubiera atravesado el suelo…pero no encontraba ninguna… entonces miré la muñeca… era la típica muñeca de trapo de esas que venden en las tiendas de regalos de magnolia. Estaba vestida de princesa, con un largo vestido de encaje al estilo María Antonieta y risos hermosos en color amarillo….me entró ternura porque tenía planeado regalarle a Juvia una parecida para su cumpleaños, la había visto en una tienda de regalos y me agradó… la muñeca que sostenía en mis manos no era diferente. Se veía muy real. Esos ojos hechos de cristal de cierta forma parecían vivos….

-¿A Juvia le gustarías? – esa pregunta me pareció de lo más inocente, teniendo en cuenta que la muñeca no hablaría…pero mis nervios se dispararon cuando ella giró su cabeza… y me mordió…**[[Fin Del Track]] **

**[[Escuchar: The Amityville Horror Theme Soundtrack - Steve Jablonsky]]**

La muñeca comenzó a reírse de lo que había hecho….aterrado solté la muñeca, que impactó contra el suelo, pero aun así no dejaba de reírse. Mi mano estaba cubierta de mi propia sangre… comencé a soltar maldiciones, estaba furioso con la muñeca por lo que había hecho….para mi horror…la muñeca se puso de pie, completamente erguida y con su boca aun escurriendo de mi sangre. Y se detuvo ahí… Mirándome fijamente…. Entonces…la escuché….era una voz salida de la nada…. Aterradora… el solo escucharla me provocó un intenso escalofrío….

- Te Tenemos….-había dicho la voz…- Jugaras con nosotros….para siempre….

Entonces la muñeca señaló a un punto detrás de mí… yo me giré a ver…se trataba de un enfermo con la ropa llena de sangre que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia mí, emitiendo un chillido que no podía ser humano….completamente aterrado entré por la primer puerta que encontré…. Y… escuchando de fondo la risa histérica de la muñeca… caí al vacío...** [[Fin Del Track]]**

**[[Escuchar: Bittersweet – Myuu]]**

No se por cuánto tiempo estuve cayendo…parecía que jamás terminaría de hacerlo… estaba por demás aterrado y con mis instintos a flor de piel… quería desesperadamente salir de esa casa, quería abrazar a Juvia otra vez…entonces dejé de caer…algo atontado por la caída, intente levantarme, pero caí de nuevo al suelo… repetí el proceso un par de veces más hasta que por fin pude levantarme… no era seguro estar tirado en el suelo en una casa tan siniestra y llena de…cosas…

Me encontraba en una habitación blanca… llena de estantes mohosos en donde había muchos libros…en la esquina había una cama de prisión y en ella, sentada, se encontraba una chica de largo cabello negro…con los pies recogidos, abrazando sus rodillas y balanceándose, hacia adelante y hacia atrás….lloraba aterrada….

-quieroirmeamicasaquieroirmeamicasaquieroirmeamica sa….

Decía una y otra vez antes de decir cualquier cosa incoherente… "ellos tienen la llave" "ellos los atrapan y los dejan morir" "ellos saben que estoy aquí"… sus comentarios me ponían nervioso…ella había perdido la razón a causa del miedo…y yo no estaba muy lejos de hacer lo mismo…no… no podía dejarme vencer… no ahora… tenía que ver una forma de salir de aquí los dos juntos…pero entonces ella comenzó a reírse de forma macabra… la miré y entonces ella me miró…sus ojos estaban infestados de gusanos…y, al reírse… de su boca salían cucarachas enormes acompañadas por un líquido negro…aun riéndose… se puso de pie… caminando hacia mi mientras su cara se deformaba….

Desesperado busque toda forma de escapar de ella y entonces… en la pared, descubrí que había una puerta oculta… empujé con todas mis fuerzas… y después la cerré tras de mi... **[[Fin del Track]]**

**[[Escuchar: Living in the dark - Myuu]]**

Vomité por tercera vez tras cerrar la puerta…esto era demasiado para mi… no podía continuar con esto… estaba desesperado y aterrado… me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, respirando con dificultad… me arrepentía profundamente de haber obedecido a mis impulsos y haber entrado en el terreno maldito de esa casa…mi corazón quería desesperadamente salir por mi garganta, estaba tembloroso y alterado. Buscaba desesperadamente en él; suelo todo rastro de cucarachas…al no ver nada dirigí mi vista hacia enfrente….

Otra biblioteca… esta vez mas basta que la que se encontraba en la habitación anterior…el suelo estuviera cubierto por una alfombra con diferentes adornos pero era seria, mucho. Igual que la biblioteca que estaba a mí alrededor… a pesar de estar cubierta de polvo y haber sufrido el ataque de la naturaleza al estar cubierta de plantas, estaba muy bien conservada… estaba solo… y me sentía a salvo…

Herido, tembloroso y cansado, me di cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar en los confines de la casa y que ella no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente… por lo menos ahora parecía que podía tener un momento de paz antes de intentar escapar nuevamente….pero… ¿Cómo escaparía?... **[[Fin Del Track]]**

Entonces di rienda suelta a mi llanto…estaba desesperado y asustado… no podía creer el nivel de terror que uno podría encontrar en aquella casa...había vomitado ya tres veces…. Dos en el recibidor al ver a la niña descuartizada y una más en la biblioteca después de ver a la chica de las cucarachas…había sido arañado y mordido… esas cosas habían probado mi sangre….estaba comenzando a volverme loco… cuando me di cuenta… me encontraba igual que la chica de las cucarachas antes de ver su cara…abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho y balanceándome hacia atrás y hacia adelante sin dejar de llorar desesperadamente….tenía que salir de aquí….

Entonces miré nuevamente en dirección a los libros…ahí tenía que haber algo que me dejara saber cómo escapar de esta horrible mansión…. Entonces comencé a leer diferentes títulos. Todos con el nombre de alguna persona….entonces… después de un largo rato… lo entendí….eran los libros con la historia de todas y cada una de las personas que habían llegado a esa casa de una u otra forma….comencé a aterrarme… pues también encontré un libro con el nombre de Lyon….y junto a él…había un libro azul…que decía… Gray Fullbuster…

Conté los libros… por lo menos 18 personas hasta ahora se habían perdido ya en esa casa…y yo era la siguiente persona en hacerlo…de alguna forma debía escapar….busqué por las distintas estanterías hasta que encontré un libro rojo…algo nervioso, lo tomé del estante… era algo pesado, tenía los bordes algo gastados por la humedad y sus páginas estaban amarillas, pero eso no me impidió abrirlo… grande fue mi sorpresa al ver la misma frase una y otra vez escrito con un líquido rojo que de ninguna manera podía ser tinta….no quería pensar más en sangre…. Estaba cansado de ella…la oscuridad no me permitía ver del todo bien así que tallé un poco mis ojos, esperando que se acostumbraran por completo a la penumbra de la habitación…afuera aún se escuchaban los lamentos de la chica que antes estaba en la cama…. Sus lamentos me ponían los nervios de punta….comencé a alarmarme, cuando escuché sus lamentos seguidos de golpes… ella estaba intentando derribarla… mi magia no me obedecía, no podía hacer nada….entonces mis ojos me permitieron ver….

**_"Ella sabe la respuesta. Debes ir a verla al teatro. Felicia sabe la respuesta"_**

**_[[Escuchar: Now or never- Myuu]]_**

La misma frase se repetía una y otra vez, pero al final del libro encontré un mapa… me dejaba ver que cerca de donde yo estaba se encontraba un pasaje secreto que daba a alguna parte de la casa….eran muchas instrucciones como para aprenderlas de memoria antes de que ella tirara la puerta…. Así que arranqué las dos hojas que conformaban el mapa…. Solté un grito cuando el libro también lo hiso… justo después de hacerlo, comenzó a brotar sangre de las uniones del libro, en donde debían estar esas páginas….el libro sangraba….

Chillando aun… el libro comenzó a Flotar y yo… aterrado, me dirigí a donde se suponía, debía estar el pasaje secreto… una vez lo encontré, empujé lo más fuerte que pude donde se suponía debía estar la puerta. Después cerré la puerta de nuevo… el libro comenzó a azotarse contra ella de la misma forma en que la chica de antes lo hacía… yo le había faltado el respeto al arrancarle sus páginas….el libro chillaba tras de mi….yo solo podía ver aquel imponente pasillo de piedra que se extendía hasta perderse en la oscuridad….a mi lado había dos antorchas encendidas… tomé una y comencé a caminar a paso lento pero al mismo tiempo decidido… quería saber de una vez por todas como salir de este maldito lugar…..poco tiempo después, cuando estuve seguro de que la llama de la antorcha era lo suficientemente fuerte…. Comencé a correr….

Al cabo de un rato corriendo me di cuenta de que no había visto nada aterrador, pero no había que confiarme porque esta casa estaba llena de misterios… **[[[Fin Del Track]]]**

**[[Escuchar: Flowered Rust – Myuu]]**

Pronto llegué a una especie de edificación en donde estaban varios calabozos vacíos…miré el mapa, debía ir hacia la izquierda… no pude evitar ver a una pequeña niña de la edad de Wendy sentada en uno de los calabozos, meciendo sus pequeños pies a la orilla de la cama. Junto a ella, había un cántaro adornado de flores….le sonreí… ella me sonrió…entonces entendí que se trataba del alma de una pequeña niña que no había podido irse de la casa, al estar tan perdida como yo…

-me llamo Ana... –me dijo.

-me llamo Gray… - le dije tranquilo. Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-¿te iras, no es así?

-tengo que irme… tengo una chica a la que no quiero dejar por nada del mundo, y un hermano al que buscar…

-ten cuidado con el señor que cuida a Felicia…ella es linda pero él es muy malo…

Y entonces… al igual que todos los demás…Ana desapareció…** [[Fin Del Track]]**

Esto estaba tornándose por demás frustrante… me sentí mal por Ana, pues no podía hacer nada por ella. Estaba seguro que no me atacaría porque era uno de esos que se llaman… espíritus buenos…pero no contaba con que al darme vuelta para irme, tenía a un ente extraño a pocos centímetros de mi cara…eso me hiso lanzar un grito ahogado y caer de espaldas al suelo….

Tenía los ojos completamente blancos…la piel bronceada y llena de orificios por donde salían alambres en forma desordenada. Era una persona… podía saberlo por la forma en la que se movía hacia mí, pero no lucia como una persona humana… ya no más…emitió una especie de sonido que pareció mas un quejido mientras se me acercaba…esto disparó el miedo en mi…

Asustado intenté escapar de él, pero el hiso un movimiento extraño que me hiso mirarlo de nuevo…este, nuevamente hiso aquella seña. Señalando a un pequeño elevador que se encontraba cerca de nosotros. Ahora lo entendía, me había sacado un susto horrible, pero no quería lastimarme. Al parecer las presencias oscuras no afectaban esa parte de la casa….mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando subí a ese elevador… el espíritu de los alambres accionó un mecanismo que comenzó a subirme sin hacer ningún ruido…

**[[Escuchar: Extinction – Myuu]]**

Mientras subía pude ver restos de juguetes en las paredes. Había muñecas, balones, cajas de música que hacían ruidos suaves…definitivamente tenía que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo por calmar mis nervios…no sabía que me esperaba arriba… solo sabia y estaba seguro de que no podía ser bueno….

Cuando por fin se detuvo el elevador, yo me encontraba justo en el centro del escenario de un teatro vacío y azotado por el polvo. Frente a mí, dos marionetas se movían por si mismas representando una escena romántica de Romeo y Julieta…comencé a asustarme cuando las marionetas giraron a verme fijamente… sus ojos eran humanos…algo asustado, entorné mi vista hacia el público, esperando encontrar algo o alguien….muchos dicen que no busques nada si no quieres encontrarlo, ¿no es así?... eso mismo sucedió conmigo…** [[Fin del Track]]**

Ahí…en el balcón de la primera fila, arriba, a la derecha, de encontraba una joven ataviada con un vestido de época en color lila. Estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas y acompañada por un hombre alto, con la cara cubierta con una capucha…entonces ella me miró… sentí que el corazón me daba un respingo al mirarla a la cara…. Estaba completamente quemada, inclusive había algunas partes de su rostro que sostenían aun pedazos de piel colgantes….ella abrió su boca… Al momento de hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron a la par, mostrándome un par de cuencas vacías de las cuales brotaba un líquido negro…

-¡PADRE, MATALO! – la escuché gritar.

Con una velocidad poco imaginable su padre saltó del balcón y voló disparado hacia mi… y entonces….

-¡NO!...

Sudoroso, cansado y con el corazón latiéndome desbocado… así desperté… pasé mi mirada por mi habitación… nada parecía haber cambiado desde el momento en el que me recosté para dormir…

-¿Gray –sama? –escuché una voz llamarme…sabía que se trataba de ella. Estaba feliz de verla… por lo que la abracé contra mi pecho, provocándole un sonrojo. Y le di un suave beso en la coronilla- tranquilo, Gray – Sama… solo fue un mal sueño…

Se recostó conmigo en la cama, abrazándome y acariciándome el cabello…yo respiraba su aroma y la abrazaba también… eso me tranquilizaba….

Lo que no sabía…es que justo ahí… en esa rama de árbol que adornaba las afueras de mi habitación… se encontraba esa calavera de mármol, con los restos de mi sangre aun sobre su boca…observándome desde la ventana….

**=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=w=**

**[Hola:**

**Este fanfic es nada más y nada menos que una recopilación de varias de mis pesadillas. A algunos les darán miedo, a otros no, yo estoy muy consciente de eso… pero me esforcé lo más que pude en recordar todos los detalles para dárselos a ustedes. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Este es mi regalo del día de brujas dedicado para ustedes….**

**Feliz día de Brujas, Lectores.**

**Un Saludo.**

**Xei.**

**P.D: ¿me merezco un Review?]]**


End file.
